The present invention provides a horn or pair of horns for attachment to a helmet via a mounting flange and adhesive.
Motorcycle enthusiasts generally strive for individuality and uniqueness. A significant amount of investment is made into the motorcycle, the clothing and the helmet. The enthusiast customizes various items, providing an association or identify. Additionally, the enthusiasts focus upon quality. The quality includes form, fit, and function.
Motorcycle helmets are generally finished having a smooth, domed outer surface. A retailer has developed and is marketing a Mohawk comprising a series of feathers, hair, and the like extending upwards from a mounting strip. The mounting base is a planar strip, which is not conducive to the three-dimensional curves of the helmet's domed outer surface.
What is desired is an accessory that provides a unique and distinct appearance while providing a quality assembly process for a novice to accomplish.